


Passive Aggressive

by Ry (ryanssance)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry
Summary: Angry Damian has been asked to babysit.
Kudos: 6





	Passive Aggressive

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "Hey nova, heeeeyyyy nova, heeeeeeeeyyyyyy nova, #4 from the hilarious prompts list?? :* Ily and support you and I'm proud of you"

Damian has had enough. 

His eyes burned holes into the ground as he fought the urge to stab himself in the stomach with his sword. His initial thought was to plunge the sword into the cause of annoyance, but he had been entrusted to supervise the child. 

After a series of messes and a lot of running on the furniture and knocking things over, Damian was ready to knock the child out cold. Alfred was out running some non-deliverable errands and somehow, someone had talked him into babysitting the child of one of Bruce’s employees. 

How did that topic come about in any given conversation? That still didn’t register in Damian’s mind. 

“Don’t. You. Dare,” Damian seethed as the child smirked in response. 

The child poked the alarm button, setting off a shrill sound to echo through the mansion. Damian lunged at the kid, but they had slipped into the family room, leaving Damian to punch in the code for the alarm. 

Damian breathed out a sigh of relief from the noise, before glaring at the child standing on the couch, **“I used to be passive-aggressive, but now I’m aggressively passive. Don’t mess with me kiddo. I’ll be right here. I’ll fucking forgive you.”**

The child gasped at Damian’s crude language, “I’m telling my mommy you said a bad word!” 

“Yeah, you go tell her,” Damian rolled his eyes. 

_Not like I wanted to see you ever again…_


End file.
